Ensuring that a computing system continues to operate in the event that one or more components in the operating system becomes inoperative is critical to many industries. Currently, if a memory device becomes unreachable or inoperable (e.g., when an array fails resulting in a total loss of access to any volumes on that array) the operating system (O/S) image on the memory device may become corrupted and/or may halt the server, which may also halt the application(s) running on the server. Recovery in this situation typically requires installation of a new O/S, as well as, restoring the system image from a backup memory device. Such an installation and restoration process can be a time consuming and/or expensive from a resource perspective.